


What bad boys get

by Donya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Collar, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will was a bad boy and has to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What bad boys get

Will though he didn't want to be bad. It just happened, he really tried being good for Hannibal, obeying all his rules, allowing Hannibal push him past his limits. He knew Hannibal didn't want to injure him, he only wanted to hurt him, correct his behaviour, keep him from being rude.

Will misbehaved. It was as scary as it was thrilling, the impending punishment, Hannibal would know, he would guess what Will did. It was wiser to just tell him now and hope for some leniency.

He should have known better. A collar on his neck, too tight, he was on his back on the bed, nude and vulnerable while Hannibal was still dressed impeccably, calm and collected, although his hand was squeezing Will's neck.

It frightened Will at first, he feared crossing that line, dangerous and unpredictable. But Hannibal was not violent, the pressure he applied grew stronger slowly, there was no screaming, no threats, just the eye contact, soft gasps coming from Will's mouth. His hands were never tied down, he was not scolded for gripping Hannibal's wrist. There was nothing to be afraid of, it would stop soon, he knew that. It was for his own good. 

His lungs on fire, dark spots before his eyes, he trusted Hannibal. He did deserve it, he was a bad boy and wanted to be good again. Hannibal always forgave him but it was not enough to say sorry, Will had to be punished to learn. He needed to learn from the pain Hannibal inflicted upon him.

He was lying still, letting Hannibal control the situation. Good boys let their daddies decide about everything. Will learnt that when he once asked, 'Haven't I been through enough?' It turned out that he hadn't. He never repeated that mistake. 

The headache was painful but not as much as what was to follow. Will knew that in a few moments, Hannibal would release his throat and let him breathe in greedily, then turn him on his front, manhandle him on all fours and push his face into the pillow. Cold, slick fingers would enter him and stretch his muscles, smoothly avoiding his prostate. He would be fucked hard and slow, made desperate and wanton, used for Hannibal's pleasure- and denied his own. He was bad. Bad boys don't come. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God. My first Hannigram fic. I love Hannibal. Eat the rude!


End file.
